First there was nothing and now there is me
by LegendaryHarbinger
Summary: I see nothing but darkness, the same darkness I have seen for as long as I can remember, but how much time have I been here?. Naruto is god from the bible, no harem.


I wake up but feel nothing, I can feel my body, I now I'm moving my arms but I reach nothing, as if my body was floating around, somewhere.

I open my eyes yet I see nothing but darkness, the same darkness I have seen for as long as I can remember, but how much time have I been here? Does time exist in this place at all… yes it must (I close my eyes again) because there must have been a time when I _wasn't_, because now I _am_. But if I simply came to be here sometime, then how would I know if there was anything else before me, here, where there is nothing, where I don't remember anything.

I can't remember anything other than my time here in this place, is it even a place? Maybe, maybe not, I wouldn't know because I can't remember. If I can not remember then it means that before being here, I didn't exist before, then how is it that I came to be? I must have come from somewhere.

Then where do I come from? There's no why I can answer that question as I am right now. Maybe in that place, the place I come from there was someone other than me.

But I don't remember anything other than darkness… darkness, what is darkness anyway?

(Suddenly a new concept flew to my being _light_, I know that it is the opposite from darkness but I can't recall ever seeing it).

I open my eyes again hoping to see something, maybe light, but there's just darkness, that is all there is in this place, but what is this place? where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? What am I even doing?

(Countless questions were going through my mind).

Ah, I remember now, there was a time, there was a place where I was called Naruto, but who called me that? Was it another being or was it I who adopted that name, I simply don't know, I can't know.

Is this place something? Or is it nothing at all? No it must be something, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Could it be… That this place is me, there is darkness but there is no light, even if can't see it, I know there is something else here, surrounding me, it is energy in the form of heat. It's starting to get uncomfortable.

(And before I knew it, my body heat began to rise)

(I feel the heat surrounding me concentrate and disappear as if it was taken inside my body, until there was no heat anymore)

Heh, how curious, it's as if this place is trying to make me comfortable. Could it be...

"**Let there be light" **and there was light. As I spoke those words that echoed through the void even if there was no air to carry the sound waves. A blinding flash stretched through the void, even if there was nothing the light could reflect onto, I was able to feel it, and it was beautiful. That further cemented my theory… This place was indeed me.

That flash of light inspired me, I have decided it, I will fill this place with more beautiful things.

Taking the energy I absorbed in earlier I created the building blocks of what I call matter, the subatomic particles, I noticed that each of them behaved differently but some of them avid to certain rules and so I classified them as follows; leptons, bosons and quarks. Afterwards I combined the quarks, the result, protons, electrons and neutrons.

Then I finally succeed in creating what I envisioned, matter, in its simplest form one proton with an electron orbiting around it. Once I understood how it was possible I mass-produced it into a giant concentration of what would be later called hydrogen.

Suddenly when it reached a certain mass it began drawing me to it, it was faint but I could feel my body being attracted to the mass of hydrogen. I decided to continue adding more hydrogen and the force attracting me become stronger, then it suddenly happened, the mass of atoms lit and began fusing the nuclei together, releasing an enormous amount of energy in the process, the wave of energy hit my body but I didn't care, I didn't feel hot or uncomfortable so I added more and more of my infinite energy to it, apparently it became so much that and the pulling strength so huge that it collapsed in itself.

Weird, but I still continued adding more and more hydrogen in greater quantity this time, but then I noticed that the star if it can still be called that was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of hydrogen, it couldn't add it to its mass anymore, and it exploded, it hit me at point blank and then I died.

Or not quite died, but my physical body burned, but apparently I did not need it, my consciousness was still around without a physical body, that's pretty cool, I was able to see a lot of things, and I understood the place in which I was is infinite, the time which governed the laws of physics is relative, but what scared me the most was the magnitude of my own power.

I first reached the conclusion that this place was inside my own mind, that theory was later scrapped when I "died" I could feel it, my body burning, it was a good thing in the end, but then I realised, if this is not inside me, then someone, I don't know who or why, but they put me here, probably. I mean it could just be that I suddenly appeared for no reason.

Anyway, after a while I made myself a body out of my own energy, energy that I began to call holy light, because it is similar in appearance to conventional light, but my light, holy light, was able to give absolute commands to the universe itself.

And so I went on filling this infinite void with stars, that as time elapsed began to grow bigger in size as heavier elements were fused together on the nuclei, then the stars either became so big that they collapsed in itself forming a black hole, or they compressed itself even further releasing an enormous amount of energy and matter in the form of a dust cloud, that will travel throughout the universe until it meets another cloud, and maybe with enough concentration of gas another star will be formed, and from the dust, planets will form orbiting around the new star. And the cycle will go on until the end of the universe.

After a while I grew bored of this, sometimes the universe changed in a relatively short amount of time, but it was so monotonous that I grew bored of it. I was then that it occurred to me; maybe it was possible for me to create something that I can talk to, something that can decide for itself, someone like me.

So I willed for a rift in space to open, and the universe obeyed, a rift to the place I call the Dimensional Gap appeared in front of me and I went through it. This is the place where I created the first star that once killed me, the energy it released was so big that it was disrupting spaced as it traveled so I whiled that part of space to separate from the space and it became a different space, and since space is ever-expanding it gave birth to this endless space where I put all of my experiments.

The blackhole had long since died out, but the energy it released was still here, that star was the biggest I have ever created, and the energy it was composed of was still here in The Gap, making a visage of beautiful colors.

Anyway, concentrating a lot of the energy from the star and compressing it a lot I finally created a soul, unfortunately it was not sentient, maybe I was missing something? So I continued experimenting on it for a long long time, when I tried infusing it with holy light, it was then that it was able to attain sentience.

Happy with the results I gave it a body, out of the same energy from the star I created. But I noticed something, the body was decaying, it was slow but I can see it, Ah, it's because of The Dimensional Gap, the environment here is too hostile, there's a lot of energy floating around here after all.

Then I took it out of The Gap to the normal space, or Universe as I call it, and put him to sleep, I need to make a place where he and his future siblings can leave in peace away from all the energy.

To do that I first found a place on a galaxy I have named milky way and made a star, not small and not big, but a decent size, I figured they would be able to withstand this amount of energy, then I made a planet and put it at the right distance to the star so that water wouldn't always be frozen but not always liquid. I named this planet Earth, and the star Sol.

But the Earth at the moment was rather… boring, just a huge mass of metals and other elements, mostly metal. I don't know how long I thought but by the time I decided on what to do with it, a lot of rouge meteores from around the galaxy have hit the Earth forming craters around it, a rather big fragment of the earth, separated and begun orbiting around the Earth, this was unexpected, but not unwelcome, I would have to wait for things to cool down a little bit, but I decided to intervene because it would take too long. Also, I thought this would be a good time to wake up my new son, and teach him a thing or two.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was me, staring at him.

"Welcome son, I thrust you understand what's going on, you're my son after all. Now for your name… Ah I now, from now on you shall be called Lucifer, by me and your siblings"

He nodded and looked around, then at himself exploring with his eyes the body I had provided him with, feeling the soft silky robes that covered his form. He then looked at his back and reached out his hands, tenderly touching the 12, pure white wings on his back.

Once he was familiar with his young body, about 10 years old, he turned to me.

"I see…" he said and then nothing, just stared at me, no visible emption on his face.

I sighed and turned my sight to the Earth below us.

"There is much you have to learn young Lucifer, and I will teach you." Again nothing, just a blank stare.

"Follow me, I will show you something, something beautiful" I took his hand in mine, and flew us slowly to the earth and we stopped a good 300 meters above the ground.

I noticed that Lucifer was struggling with the heat. I chuckled lightly and raised my hand and pointed it towards the earth and. Then instantly all the molten rock turned solid, the heat simply disappearing. Making the earth cold, and hard.

I turned to Lucifer and for the first time since he woke, he had a different expression on his face, one of shock, with wide eyes, he turned to me and then back to the earth, freeing his hand from mine and flapped his wings clumsily to the ground.

Feeling proud at myself for inspiring awe to my son, I decided to show off a little bit more. I decided where Lucifer was and took his hand. Willing the space around us to shift, we were once again in space.

I needed a base of operations, I first separated a chunk of space from the Universe but not completely isolated, there is still a connection that allows anyone inside this space to see the Universe, like a window. All the while Lucifer watching in awe as I worked.

Then I created a platform on it I put soil and rocks, then I decided to give a little bit more life to it, and as usual the very world responded to my command and a forest covered the platform, but it would be impractical to live in a forest, so I removed the forest in the middle, and there I made a city of marble and gold, with beautiful clearing that will be parks and gardens.

This is Heaven, it will be my home, and the home of my family, this is where we will live, watching the beauty of the world under us for eternity. (so yeah, the Earth is pretty much a zoo for Naruto's family).

When I was done I turned to Lucifer, who has been standing at my side, the shock left his face, instead he now sported a look of pure happiness.

"What do you think Lucifer? Do you like it? This will be your home, and the home of your sibling"

He turned to me and with a childish smile.

"It is awesome father, I love it"

"Is that so? Then go on, explore, I will go down to earth, once I'm done there I will look for you and take you there, it will be amazing"

Now, back to the Earth I first created a space isolated from the rest of the world with big fences to contain my little experiment, the plants different flowers and trees, and I put them where I thought they would look better, they slowly adapted to the environment. I called this place the garden of Eden.

Once I was sure the plant experiment was a success, I released them into the wild where they once again adapted and bloomed.

Now animals were a bit trickier because they would just wander around, sometimes in groups, some would die due to accidents, but the problem was that they were aggressive, they would fight other groups of animals or sometimes among themselves. At first I was amused by this, but the fun stopped once they began extinguishing, and I had put an end to it.

To counter the problem I first studied the animals, I classified them in groups and figured they were aggressive selectively, sometimes they would get along or just ignore each other, I then took those groups and put them in different places where they formed ecosystems which was a good thing, because in time they will evolve.

The thing is, after that some species of both plants are animals are more dominant than the others, this is a problem, there must be balance.

To solve this I pushed the earth towards the sun, and the Earth began orbiting around it in an elliptical motion. This is how the four seasons where created one for each stage of life with a different type of climate, one will be called spring, with beautiful flowers and plants blooming everywhere, another will be called summer, when the heat is at its highest and the flowers have finished blooming, the third will be called autumn, when the leaves on the trees fall and the flowers have lost their petals, but it is also a part of life and beautiful in its own way, the last one will be the winter, where the cycle ends, but it is also where a way for new life is paved, it is the promise of a future, a message of hope.

When the seasons where done I went to get Lucifer, I found him lying down on a grassfield in heaven. I shook him awake.

"Lucifer, come son, let me show you the Earth"

He nodded, stood up and took my hand.

At the moment the Earth is much more impressive than heaven, for the moment that is, but still, it is breathtaking, and that showed on Lucifer's face, if his expression when he saw heaven was one joy, now it is one of pure ecstasy. Faster than I could notice, he took off, flying around the place.

Naruto chuckled and let Lucifer play around. Now it was time to give Lucifer some siblings.

Naruto created ten siblings for lucifer; Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Zariel, Remiel. They quickly formed bonds with Lucifer and Naruto, and soon the 12 of them were living like a family.

The years went by and heaven was fully populated, well, the first level of it. After a while naruto begun to notice that heaven was missing something, but he was running out of space so he made more platforms and put them floating above them, he ended up with 6 platforms (kind of like aincrad from SAO).

I left the citizens of heaven which I called angels, do whatever they wanted, I took a special liking to the 11 I originally created and so did the people of heaven, they were named Archangel by the other angels.

When creating the other angels I decided to make a little experiment, I purposely imbued different quantities of my holy light in their souls, the result, depending on how much light I put in them their bodies would be stronger, faster, and the most notable of all, the number of wings they had.

But if they trained with their light they would grow more wings, that's when I decided that all angels would start with only one pair of wings, to make things in heaven a bit more fair.

A lot of time went by, we started using the orbit of the Earth as a measure of time, one full cycle is a year, and about 43750 years had passed since I created the first 11 of my children, and things have been rather… dull.

You see the thing with heaven is that, while busy and lively, things never change it's always the same, and of course I love spending time with my children but I wish things had gone differently. And that's when I noticed, angels while pure, rely to much on the light, It makes their bodies strong, almost invulnerable, they can use it in many different ways, of course I'm not against it, it makes their lives easier, nor would I take that away from them, no.

Instead what I will do is create another species, of beings sentient like us, but without light, that way I would be able to see a truly dynamic society.

So I worked for a few years, and finally the first man was made, I put him in the very center of the garden of Eden. Much like when Lucifer woke up the first thing this man saw was me. Staring at him with a kind smile.

"Hello son, your name is Adam, and this will be your home"


End file.
